


Can You Even Reach My Neck?

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Chanyeol is gone for the weekend and Baekhyun stays behind. They exchange a fun conversation over texts.





	Can You Even Reach My Neck?

Baekhyun sat on his couch, looking around his empty apartment. His boyfriend, Chanyeol, left for the weekend to visit his parents. Baekhyun had to stay behind because he had work and no one could replace him. To say that Baekhyun was annoyed was an understatement. He'll keep this weekend in mind next time Jessica asks him to replace her at the store.

He was also a little mad at Chanyeol. He had a crappy week at school and was looking forward to a lazy afternoon with his boyfriend. To top it all, Chanyeol told him about his trip on Thursday, it was such a short notice.

Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol left only 2 hours ago. He was already missing his giant boyfriend.

So, he did the only thing he could think of. He took his phone out and texted Chanyeol. Was he going to tell him that he missed him? Of course not. Instead, he typed : 

**Baek** : I hope you'll have fun this weekend, while I'm back home... all alone.

In less than 3 seconds Baek's phone made a soft "ping". Chanyeol responded to his text.

**Yeol** : You know I won't have as much fun as usual... because you're not with me.

Baekhyun smiled at his phone. His boyfriend was so cheesy. And he was also a liar.

**Baek** : Liar, liar, liar.

**Yeol** : You're right. It's going to be an amazing weekend!

That was more like it. Chanyeol's family was incredibly nice and they always had a blast.

Baekhyun huffed. Why did he have to work this weekend? It was the worst. But they had bills to pay. It was the cruel reality of students living off campus.

**Baek** : I will not even hesitate to strangle you when you get back.

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned on the TV. He surfed from channel to channel for a couple minutes, not finding something to watch. His phone "pinged" once again. The answer he waited for finally arrived. 

**Yeol** : Can you even reach my neck?

Baekhyun smirked at his boyfriend's text. True, Chanyeol was a freaking giraffe and true, Baekhyun was almost 2 heads smaller than him but still...

**Baek** : I guess we'll have to wait and see :)

Baekhyun put his phone down next to him and tried to concentrate on a movie. But it wasn't the same without Chanyeol. He didn't have anyone to cuddle with. Plus, the cushions were cold.

In the middle of his movie, Baekhyun heard the "ping" again.

**Yeol** : Mom said she misses you and hope you can make it next time.

**Baek** : Your mom is the best. Tell her I miss her too.

Baekhyun waited for an answer but his phone started to ring instead. It was Chanyeol of course.

"Hey, you," Baekhyun said softly.

"Hey. You know she's not the only who misses you." Chanyeol said, his deep voice sounding like music in Baekhyun's ears.

"Yeah... I know. I miss you too." Baekhyun replied with a smile.

"What are you doing anyway?" Chanyeol asked after a second of silence.

"Waiting for you to come home." Baekhyun cringed at his own answer but it was the truth. He hadn't done anything since Chanyeol left.

"Oh my God babe! That was cheesy." Chanyeol chuckled lowly.

"But you love me anyway." Baek singsonged, amused.

"I do. I love you and who knows, maybe I'll come back a bit sooner."

"Can't wait to see if I can reach your neck." Baekhyun teased his boyfriend.

"Hey, you know me. Any way I can have your fingers on me." Chanyeol laughed.

They stayed silent for a couples minutes. Simply enjoying the sound of the other breathing.

"I'll talk to you later baby." Chanyeol finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... later," Baek said before hanging up.

Baekhyun looked down at his phone with a stupid smile. Chanyeol was the only one who could make him feel like this. Ok, maybe he won't strangle Chanyeol when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back. I decided to finally post it and see what you think :)


End file.
